A Happy Ending
by Chiisai Ahiru
Summary: ... This story shouldn't, won't, can't have one. No matter how much I, Rin Kagamine, think I love him, the flower petals will always fail to show love. However, maybe my soul has other ideas than my theories. LenxRin, how to believe in fairy tales.
1. Chapter 1

_First fanfic, lol? :3_

_No matter how much this story begins as something that is not Rin x Len... it is, in the end, going to be that pairing. (Sadly for you Len x Miku fans...)_

_**Summary: **A happy ending... this story shouldn't, won't, can't have one. No matter how much I, Rin Kagamine, think I love him, the flower petals will always fail to show love. They'll fall on my best friends cookies and break them. I'm not Cinderella because my shoes broke before my prince could find them. Life isn't planned and maybe my 'soul' has other ideas than my theories. Who knows._

_**Rating:** T_

_**Warning:** Ramblings of the human mind, in this case... Rin's mind._

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p>It was always the same thing that I was told, time and time again.<p>

'The princess got her happy ending.'

'They all lived happily ever after.'

'Evil was defeated and everything returned to normal in the land.'

Fairy tales are misunderstood things. If you look at them closely, you can tell that the words have been changed to challenge the minds of young children and that the princess was never really going to get her happy ending. The stories were passed down by word and mouth for hundreds of years before they were written down, those years give the story time to change and take on a new form. The true stories are hidden underneath years of history and have been ripped away from existence by the humans that do not wish for such secrets to be leaked out.

Cinderella, O Cinderella, why can't you exist now to tell everyone how you died from bleeding because of being stabbed by a certain glass slipper?

Snow White, how many times were you abused and raped until you committed suicide by poisoning yourself?

Miku Hatsune, when did you begin cutting yourself because your singing career never began and your parents divorced?

When will my real troubles begin? When will I died a painful, lonely death on the streets of London because of a late follower of Jack the Ripper? When will an apple hit me on the head and cause me to lose my memory?

When will I lose my identity as Rin Kagamine and become a follower of the same common belief that every story has a happy ending?

This story shouldn't, won't, can't have a happy ending. It's impossible.

_I won't allow it to._

* * *

><p>"You're a very pretty girl, Rin." My mother's words have always been the most encouraging. She always puts on a smile as she says them and strokes my hair. "Any boy would be lucky to have someone as beautiful as you."<p>

"Thank you," I replied, but I had a different reply in mind. I wanted to contradict her, tell her that Neru Akita was much prettier than me and that she was intelligent too. I wanted to tell her all about how 'any boy' doesn't mean every boy and how if I liked a boy, he would probably be with his gorgeous girlfriend right now.

"Don't let what anybody says knock you down, you will eventually get the boy of your dreams and live a happy live, my little princess." Inwardly, I cringed at the childish nickname she had given me. I wasn't anywhere near being royalty.

"I won't let them knock me down, mama."

"Good princess!" she laughed, hugging me tightly.

We hugged for a little longer, until my mother had to make dinner.

I took my cellphone out of my school bag and grimaced as I saw who had texted me.

'Miku Hatsune'

Her text was full of news of her new boyfriend called Len Kagamine who was an aborable sweetheart that loved to shower her in gifts and compliments. Miku continued to say that she was truly falling him and couldn't wait to go on her first date with him.

I rolled my eyes at the text, it was so typical. Miku was going to be dumped by the boy, it was easy to tell. She seemed to fall head over heels for any boy that was nice to her and good looking, but she didn't understand how boys act.

They pretend to love you and then they leave you.

Being only fourteen, I may not seem like the most wise person that has lived. Adults will probably stereotype me as a whiny teenager that doesn't understand her maths homework and refuses to learn in school. Of course, all these assumptions are wrong.

I know much more about life than they do.

I know much more about life than you do.

I know much more about life than everyone!

I understand humanity better than it understands itself. I know that all boys are cheating manwhores and all girls are whiny bitches. I know that parents don't really care about their children. I know that facts are really ideas, not the truth. I know that theories will always be theories and can never be tested. I know that the earth is really a dead planet with pure hatred at its core.

I don't understand how I seem to be the only mind that can comprehend such things...

… it's mad.

Anyway, you are supposed to learn a new thing every day and that day I learned that Miku Hatsune is more stupid than I had first thought.

'What a waste of a person.' Those words were going through my head. Miku was a stunning girl with a sweet voice but she lacked something called common sense. She thought that the world was made up of a rainbows and candy, not cloudy skies and poverty. A picture book about the great war would challenge her intellectually.

Ridiculous.

That doesn't explain how she ended up being my best friend.

"_You always seem so lonely!" It was true, I did seem lonely._

_She continued. "I'll change that from now on!"_

"_Friends?"_

_Miku had her hand held out to me._

_I looked up from underneath my thick fringe._

"_Friends."_

I have always been a loner. It's a natural thing.

Miku gets the boyfriends and I don't think I need any.

Miku is popular and I only have her.

Miku has a complete family and I only have my mother.

I texted the reply:

'Good luck with him!'

It was not an insincere reply. It was meaningful because one day I hoped that she found someone and had the happy life that my mother hopes I would have. Miku deserved it. She was a kind person with a heart of gold.

"Dinner's ready."

I was quite hungry. I hadn't eaten all day and my stomach kept rumbling throughout my lessons, which had led to some laughter. I didn't laugh.

Humans need food to survive. It's an unexplainable truth that is just there. Some people say that you need God to survive, but who is God? I've never met a person called God that can consume my body and fill it with happiness or can destroy me and throw me into a whale's mouth. I think religion is just a senseless thing that was a drugged man's evolution of thoughts, but I'm not going to tell anyone that. That would be offensive.

Anyway, dinner was ready so I headed to the kitchen and sat at the small wooden table in the corner of the room.

"It's a pie." my mother said as she put a plate of food on the table in front of me.

I smelled the pie and thought about it for a moment.

"Pie flavoured."

* * *

><p>Sometimes, when I have nothing better to do, I open up a book of fairy tales that my (now dead) grandma gave to me when I was small. It contains many stories that make me want to be sick. It's hard to understand how harmless tales can become such cliché romances, but they can.<p>

"_Ah, Rin." Miku once said to me as we sat together, under a tree, at lunch. "Fairy tales are brilliant! They make you feel happy and enlightened because you know that how bad your life goes, you will always be happy in the end!"_

"_That's not true, Miku." I replied, "It's quite the opposite, really. They bring your hopes up too much. In reality, when things go wrong, they stay wrong."_

"_You're such a depresser, Rin!"_

_Then we laughed as if the conversation had never happened, but it had. I could still feel Miku's words playing with my mind._

I opened the book on my desk and read the title of the first story.

'Cinderella'

It was my worst favourite fairytale. I hated the way it made no sense and used 'magic' as an excuse. Magic doesn't exist, of that I was certain.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, no matter how stuck you are in a certain mindset, one person can change your whole perspective on life.<p>

"Excuse me, er, Rin." a boy, around my age, was standing outside my house. He had been politely knocking on the front door for the last 10 minutes. "Miku Hatsune sent me here, she wanted to give you these..."

The boy handed me a box of cookies. When our arms touched slightly as I took the cookies, I felt my face heat up a little.

"My name's Len, by the way!" I paid full attention to his words. "I'm your friend Miku's boyfriend."

He smiled at me.

I smiled falsely back.

Don't believe in fairy tales, because no matter how much it may seem like love at first sight, your heart will still be 'broken'.

"Stop with that fake smile, it won't make anybody happier if you aren't truly happy yourself."

"How can you tell that it's fake?"

"Your eyes aren't smiling with the rest of your face."

I had already stopped smiling. "Do you know why it was fake?"

"I'm not you, I can't see into your mind. I hope that whatever the reason is, why you feel unhappy, goes away. You would look even nicer with a natural smile!"

A slight smile tugged at my lips.

"So eat those cookies and smile until your cheeks her, Rin Kagamine!"

Len walked away from me and my emotions began to dim once more. He was dating my best friend, in any culture I must've be considered a sinner to fancy my chances with him?

From all the boys I had met, Len seemed unusually nice. I wasn't going to fall for it.

I am strong.

I am strong.

I am the strongest.

Everyone else is weak when it comes to love and therefore, I will always end up on top. Humans are a nasty group of creatures and although I am one, I will never associate my 'soul' with being human. I am stronger than that.

I am Rin.

I am Rin.

I am Rin.

I am...

Len Kagamine's no.1 hater.

He convinced my best friend that true love exists, he fooled her into loving him, he gave her anything she desired and more.

What a bad excuse for a human.

The cookies were still sitting in a box and were just waiting to be eaten. From the unusual design and shape of the cookies, it was obvious that Miku had baked them. She often used me as her guinea pig for the food she cooked. Most of the time it was decent so I didn't mind. She always had good intentions while she baked the food, I could tell that much.

On the top of the box 'Fairy tale cookies!' was written in a bright pink marker pen. I ignored the name and took the most edible-looking cookie from the box.

I bit into it...

… then spat it out.

The cookie was a mixture of creamy dough, sugar, unicorns, fairy dust and rainbows. I hated it. It reminded me of everything that I was determined not to believe in.

"Mama, do you want these cookies?"

When I got no reply, I threw the cookies straight into the bin.

"Good riddance."

The one thing that I hated the most about the cookies...

The most horrible thing...

The most important thing...

_They reminded me of Len Kagamine._

No one wants to be reminded of banana and chocolate breath and sparkly eyes and fluffy hair and kindness and happiness and smiles and sweetness and boyfriends and love and romance...

No one wants to be reminded that the first person that they get the slightest feelings for is dating their best friend.

Never.

* * *

><p><em>Pie flavoured...<em>

_Anyway, I hope you liked it! :D_

_It was a poor attempt at using my constantly jumbled thoughts to create something that can be considered a 'fanfiction', but maybe someone out there will like it! Fact is, it got more and more random towards the end, because I lost focus in what I was writing and just pondered about the world itself. *_*_

_Love is often considered as quite a complex thing, but is it really? _

_Are all relationships we know of today faked? _

_Can emotions really be expressed in such a way?_

_Those are just a few of the questions that Rin Kagamine (in this story) has yet to find the answer to, but maybe she will... xD_

Adeus!


	2. Chapter 2

_Next chapter! I haven't updated my story in a long time..._

_I hope (if anyone cares) that this is fine with you. I was going to update, but I have had mixed opinions about this chapter myself, so yes..._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, for that is logical. The wise man that made these sayings must've been me in a past life, only I am logical these days. I don't believe in having past lives anyway, you die and that's it.<p>

"Time to go, Rin."

I wonder what my mother would've been in a past life, if such things existed. She could've been a kind hearted swallow, or a beaver. She seems like a beaver. I've never met my father, but my guess is that he could've been a cheetah because he ran away from me, the child he had created, as fast as he legs could carry him.

"Okay, mama." My reply was more melancholy than usual. It wasn't that I felt particularly sad, it was just because I was tired from thinking too much the night before. "Which car are we taking?"

"The blue one, dear."

My mother was busy rushing around the house to grab the things she needed for work while I walked outside and got into one of the two cars my mother owns. I wasn't completely sure why she owned two cars but she was quite a wealthy woman, so if she wanted to spend her money on cars, it didn't bother me.

"Remember to pay Miku back for the lunch she bought you the other day, I'm sorry I forgot to give you your packed lunch." she said to me. Her breath was coming out in short gasps and she slid her small frame into the drivers seat.

"Yes, mama." I replied as she turned the engine on.

She began to drive me to my school.

"Remember to be polite to your peer, Rin. I don't want another Tuesday Afternoon."

"It was one afternoon, mama. He was being rude to me so I gave him a taste of his own medicine."

She sighed.

"A punch in the face is not a suitable way to defend yourself."

"I think it is."

My mother's expression was slightly unreadable. Her eyes seemed a little distant but she was still paying attention to the road.

"No violence, Rin. Be a good girl for your mama."

I was getting a little annoyed with her. I didn't want to be a good girl, I wanted to be a logical, correct girl. I wanted to get my point across in whatever way possible. I didn't care if it meant punching people in the face, or black mailing them. I was always going to win.

"Yes, mama." Although my reply seemed sweet enough, I really had other intentions. I didn't care what my mother thought, if someone decided to be mean to me, they would feel how I felt... in the face.

* * *

><p>School ended as fast as it started...<p>

… if you like to use expressions like that.

Once I got home, I found myself staring at the bin, thinking about the cookies I could've eaten. My mother wasn't home yet, so I had to cook my own dinner. I wasn't a big eater, so I grabbed some vegetables, prepared them and placed them neatly into a salad bowl.

Being with anyone else, I would be told to eat more but because I was alone, I could eat whatever I wanted to.

I didn't see how eating salad was bad for you, it was quite obviously the healthy option that only rational people tried. Trying to be hopeful that the world won't be full of obese maniacs is too much to ask for.

Someone knocked on the door while I was eating my salad. I didn't really want to get the door, but I knew it would be rude so I did get it.

"Hey there again, Rin."

I wasn't feeling mushy or lovey-dovey or anything of that description, I was feeling neutral.

"Hello, boyfriend of Miku." My voice sounded dull and dead, but there was definitely emphasis on the words 'boyfriend' and 'Miku'. It did sound rude as a greeting, I was trying to tell him to clear off and hang out with his girlfriend.

Len looked surprised by my sharp reply. "S-Sorry..."

I was trying to stare him down.

"Miku's ill..."

I kept trying.

"So I wondered if you wanted to help me pick out some foods she would like and then come over her house with me?"

That got me confused.

"... huh?"

Len started to grin at me. "Well," he began, "I thought it would be nice if you came too, considering you two are best friends."

You cannot get more full of _crap_ than that.

"Is that so?" I asked. I put a faked smile on my face and continued, "Doesn't Miku want to hang out with you... alone?"

He looked at me sadly and turned around. His reply was quieter, because he was facing the other direction, I could still understand him though. "It's fine if you don't want to come."

I smiled slightly as I thought about it. "Good, because I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

"Miku will be sad if you don't come." he sounded depressed. It was the type of depression that makes everyone feel depressed. Even me.

His words and expression weren't going to stop me.

"Go have fun with your 'girlfriend'. I hate you so much already."

Len didn't reply until a minute or so later. "Wh-Whatever."

He walked off, into the gloomy place that was the suburbs of Tokyo and didn't look back. I saw him take his mobile out and dial a number.

"See you around, Rin."

He walked at a faster pace and began speaking in a quieter tone, he was probably on the phone to Miku. He was probably explaining about how I didn't want to come because I hate him and how he can smell cookies mixed with left over soup coming from my dustbin.

I didn't care.

I was very strong indeed.

I thought I was strong.

I was not strong.

Sadly, you always tend to realise things much later than you need to.

* * *

><p>Singing is a misunderstood thing. It is especially misunderstood by me.<p>

What makes a singing voice good?

What makes one bad?

I never bothered searching for the answers. Sitting at home alone, I always found myself singing. My voice had always sounded strained and whiny, but I liked having a guilty pleasure in letting my feelings float around in a musical form.

The music I hear on the radio, it isn't what I sing. When I sing, I don't rap and repeat the same words... I say how I feel exactly at that moment in time.

That can't be wrong.

If singing is about 'emotion'... I must be doing it right...

* * *

><p>The next day, once I was home from school, Len came again.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Rin?" he asked me softly. He made sure I was looking into his eyes as he spoke. "Miku seemed lonely without you there."

"You're just saying that." I replied. "But don't really care about me."

Len thought for a moment. "How do you know that? You aren't me."

I didn't reply and he sighed. I did feel a little bad. Len didn't seem like a bad guy, but I didn't want his fake attitude to deceive me. He was probably like the rest of them.

Boys.

They are disgusting creatures.

"I'll show you that I'm not a bad guy, okay?" he paused and grabbed my hand. "Lets go!"

He dragged me out of my own house, even with my protests. I knew that I wasn't going to win so I grabbed a key and quickly locked the door. He pulled me down and street and grinned the whole way until we made it to the supermarket.

"Miku likes leeks." Len muttered before putting many leeks into the basket he had picked up. He continued muttering to himself as he strolled through the store and occasionally picked items up. After a few minutes of doing this, he looked at me. "Is there anything you want, Rin?"

"I'm fine." I replied, but my rumbling stomach was giving me away.

"I'll buy you some fast food on the way to Miku's house if you want, fast food always tastes better when you're in a rush to see someone."

I nodded. "Fine, fine."

Once Len had paid for the items he had picked up in the supermarket, we headed down the road and to my worst nightmare – Mc Donalds. I found myself waiting back as Len stood at the counter and ordered me something. I didn't know what he had ordered me and I was dreading it.

Fast food is disgusting, there's probably more fat in a Mc Donalds cheeseburger than there is on my whole body! (I am unhealthily thin, a lot of people say.)

I almost gagged when Len gave me a bag of food. It smelt of grease and salt.

Len laughed at me. "Just eat it, it's a one off."

His words did not make me feel any better.

* * *

><p>I was feeling happier as I saw Miku's familiar house.<p>

Len was already in the kitchen, making food, so I searched for Miku and found her, pale faced, in her bed.

"Rin!" Miku exclaimed as I came towards her. Her throat sounded sore and I felt sorry for her.

"Hello, Miku." I said, "How are you doing?"

In my head, I was already coming up with other things to say. I wasn't the best at making people feel better, so I had to really try for Miku.

I always felt so emotionless.

I hoped that didn't come across in my speech.

* * *

><p>By the time it was dark, I had called my mother to pick me up from Miku's house.<p>

Len had left me and Miku alone for a while and had given Miku a soup that seemed perfect for the leek freak. I envied his cooking skills.

Once I was back home, my mind was once again flooded with thoughts of Len Kagamine and his saltly breath after he had eaten a few of my fries and his cooking skills. I imagined him as being a famous chef, cooking meals for me in a big mansion. I needed to let those thoughts go.

I thought of Miku.

Miku.

MIKU.

Her pretty hair tangled and her pale face and her coughing.

Miku and Len.

It was always going to be that, no matter if Miku was ill.

Rin was just a girl that he bought Mc Donalds for because she seemed hungry and was begging for attention, sort of. Rin was no one.

Len's world was full of more than a skinny girl with no emotion in her words, his world was full of a teal haired princess that could sing like an angel and lived in a sweet heaven.

* * *

><p><em>Rin does not really understand love. She has already taken to Len's charm and has developed a crush on him, but she doesn't understand it. Many people can feel this way about love, I feel. It is not uncommon to be wondering why you feel the way you do. You cannot give up on your feelings, you must use your heart! (That sounded cheesy. xD)<em>

_I do not like this chapter very much: from beginning to end._

_Hopefully I will find time to rewrite it because I am not happy with it, but I think that I need to learn more about writing before I can!_

See you next time! (Maybe)


End file.
